


And Is It All My Fault (And Let Me Fix It, Please)

by Synnerxx



Series: Fault'verse [1]
Category: The Shield
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulations, Rough Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lem just wants Shane to know it doesn't have to be like Vic says it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Is It All My Fault (And Let Me Fix It, Please)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disturbinglynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/gifts).



> Dedicated to disturbinglynic who plotted out this fic with me over Twitter. I hope I did it justice, hun. <3  
> Prompt: Table at citrus_taste

Shane grunts as Vic shoves him against the door of the clubhouse, mouth latching onto Shane's neck and sucking hard, leaving a mark. He pushes a knee in between Vic's thighs, grinding against his jean covered erection. Vic sinks his teeth into Shane's neck, muffling his moan of pleasure, rocking his hips downward. Shane winces and pushes Vic back a step.

“Don't leave marks.” He grumbles.

Vic glares at him. “I'll leave a mark if I damn well want to.”

Shane opens his mouth to say something, but Vic is ripping his shirt open and Shane is thankful he wore one with snaps instead of buttons because that would have sent them all flying otherwise.

“Hey, be careful. I like this shirt.” Shane snaps.

“Quit being such a bitch.” Vic drags his nails down Shane's stomach, watching the muscles quiver under his touch.

“Man, fuck you.” Shane pushes Vic's hand away from him.

“No, Shane. I'm gonna be fucking you.” Vic smirks and pulls Shane back from the wall, shoving him in the direction of the table.

Shane stumbles and catches himself on the back of a chair. “You think I'm going to let you fuck me?”

“No, I know you're going to let me fuck you.” Vic smirks, kicking the chairs out of his way.

Shane glares at him, but Vic smirks again and grabs the bulge in Shane's , squeezing him. Shane moans, startled. Vic takes advantage of Shane's distraction and turns him around, bending him over the table.

“Wait, Vic, seriously?” Shane twists around to look at Vic, a frown on his face.

“Yes, seriously. Now do you want to get fucked or not?” Vic has finally lost his patience with Shane.

Shane glares, but lets Vic turn him back over, hands undoing Shane's and shoving them down around his knees.

“No boxers, Shane?” Vic snickers.

“Does it look like I wear boxers with these jeans?” Shane rolls his eyes even though Vic can't see it.

“Suck.” Vic says, pushing two fingers into Shane's mouth.

Shane wants to make some protest about the lack of lube, but then Vic is pressing hot and tight against his ass and he's got Vic's fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking them.

Vic groans behind him and presses even harder against him. The edge of the table digs into Shane's hips and the surface is rough against Shane's cock, but he doesn't care. He moans around Vic's fingers, arching back into the other man.

Vic wrenches his fingers out of Shane's mouth and jerks his jeans down in a hurry, not even bothering to get them all the way off. He thrusts two fingers into Shane and Shane yelps, bracing his hands on the table and cringing at the burn. It's been a while for him and Vic isn't being gentle.

Vic works them in and out of Shane, wanting to be inside of him. He licks the palm of his free hand, getting it just wet enough that, when he strokes his cock, it slicks the way just enough. He pulls his fingers out of Shane, who hisses in discomfort, and positions himself against Shane, teasing him briefly with the head of his cock before thrusting into him hard.

Shane bites down on his knuckles to prevent himself from screaming, but goddamn that hurt. He squirms against the table and tries to push himself up, but Vic keeps him on the table with a hand in the middle of his back, forcing him to stay down.

“Ah, fuck, Vic. Slower.” Shane grunts as another thrust sends him and the table scooting across the floor a few inches.

“You're such a pussy.” Vic doesn't slow down at all, fucking into Shane harder if anything.

Shane rests his forehead against the cool wood of the table and tries to hold himself steady against Vic's powerful thrusts. Vic grabs his arms and pulls them behind his back, fingers wrapped too tight around his wrists.

Shane groans and tries to arch his hips up to relieve the pressure on his cock, but Vic isn't having any of that either, bearing his weight down on Shane, pressing him tight against the table. Shane's cock throbs, sending a mixture of pleasure and pain sparking along his nerves.

Vic's close, Shane can tell, by the way he loses his rhythm and just thrusts faster and harder, not caring anymore. He gives one last, deep thrust, snapping his hips forward and coming hard. He digs his nails into Shane's arms, shuddering with the force of his orgasm.

Shane winces as the burn that settles inside of him when Vic pulls out. He's still hard and aching for release, but when he turns around, Vic is zipping his jeans and looking around at the mess they made of the room. There are papers from the table scattered all around the room, the chairs are halfway across the room and the table is nearly up against the couch.

“Clean this place up.” Vic says, glancing back at Shane as he heads for the door.

“You're just going to leave me like this?” Shane gestures down at his still hard cock.

Vic gives it a disinterested glance. “You can take care of it.”

Shane glares at him when he smirks and walks out the door. “Asshole.”

Shane wraps his hand around his cock and strokes quickly, wanting to go home already. He leans back against the table and tilts his head back, closing his eyes, moaning quietly. A few more strokes and he's there, spilling over his hand. He teases himself through his orgasm, stroking slowly and softly, making himself shiver.

He pulls his jeans up and fastens them, looking around to find something to wipe his hand off on. He finds a shirt of Vic's in his locker and uses that, smirking to himself. Serves the bastard right.

He looks around the room and sighs at the mess they made of it. He buttons his shirt up and drags the table back into place, arranging the chairs around it. He picks up the papers and stacks them on the table and has just chased the last one down when the door opens again.

“Come to help, you ass?” Shane doesn't look up from where he's on the floor in front of the couch, feeling for a paper that slide underneath it.

“Um, what?” Lem's voice sounds surprised and Shane jerks around to look at him.

“Nothing. I thought you were Vic.” Shane shakes his head and snags the paper, getting to his feet.

“Oh.” Lem says, turning around and opening his locker. He sounds strangely disappointed.

“What are you doing back here?” Shane asks, folding his arms across his chest.

“Forgot my wallet.” Lem slams his locker closed and slides his wallet into his back pocket.

Shane's eyes follow Lem's hand as he pushes his wallet down. “You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached.”

“Whatever.” Lem turns back around and looks at Shane.

“What?” Shane snaps, uncomfortable with being stared at like that, intense and knowing.

“You slept with Vic again.” It's not a question. Lem already knows the truth.

“What? No, I didn't.” Shane says, clearly taken aback.

“Don't lie to me, Shane. I know you did. Who else is gonna give you a mark like that one?” Lem tugs Shane's collar aside, brushing his fingertips over the reddening bruise on Shane's neck.

Shane shoves Lem's hand away from him. “What the hell do you know?”

“I know it doesn't have to be like that. I know that you don't deserve that kind of treatment, but you think you do because Vic makes you think you do and you'll follow him blindly into Hell if he wanted you to.” Lem drops his hand and watches Shane.

“Bullshit.” Shane sneers.

Lem shrugs. “Whatever you think.”

“What, you think you're so much better than Vic is?” Shane challenges Lem.

“I wouldn't hurt you like he does.” Lem says softly, stepping closer to Shane.

“How do you know he hurts me?” Shane argues, but he doesn't stop Lem from moving closer to him.

“Because I can tell. It's easy to see it if you're looking for it.” Lem reaches up and cups Shane's cheek.

“Is it now?” Shane isn't really paying attention to the conversation anymore.

“Yeah.” Lem nods.

Shane leans forward and kisses Lem suddenly, nipping at his bottom lip. Lem makes a sound of protest and brings his other hand up, sliding across Shane's neck to his cheek, softening the kiss, licking his way into Shane's mouth.

Shane backs Lem up against the wall beside the lockers, pressing against him, fingers tangling in his hair and tugging slightly. Lem groans and leans back away from Shane's demanding mouth, but Shane keeps him in place, sucking on his tongue.

Lem turns his head and breaks the kiss. “Jeez, Shane.”

“If you can't handle that, then I was right. You're nothing like Vic.” Shane steps away from Lem.

“I never said I was anything like him. I said I wouldn't hurt you like he did and that's what I'm trying to show you.” Lem explains, reaching again for Shane.

Shane allows Lem to tug him back and this time, Lem kisses him. He keeps it soft, slow, no frantic hurry to his pace like Vic usually has. Lem seems content to just stand there, kissing Shane and doing nothing else while Vic is all about wanting to get into Shane's pants.

He drapes his arms along Shane's shoulders, crossing his wrists and leaning back into the wall, letting Shane lean against him. Shane tries to take control of the kiss because he knows he can overpower Lem if he really wants to, but Lem keeps it gentle, almost loving and it throws Shane off. He's used to rough power plays and having to fight for dominance that he'll never gain, but with Lem, it's so different. Lem lets him take over, if he wants.

Shane pulls away. “You've made your point.”

Lem looks at him. “That's it?”

“What, you want more?” Shane wants to glare at him, but the words just come out as curious.

“Not if you don't.” Lem lets his arms slide off of Shane's shoulders, falling back down to his sides.

Shane looks at Lem's flushed face and his kiss-swollen lips and makes a decision. He kisses Lem again, slipping his hands underneath Lem's shirt, the warm skin soft under his palms. Lem moans into his mouth as he slides his hands up his ribs and rubs his thumbs over his nipples.

Lem breaks the kiss again. “Not here.”

“What?” Shane asks, distracted with the noises he gets when he drags his fingertips across Lem's nipples.

“We can't – ah – do this here.” Lem twitches slightly.

“Sure we can.” Shane ducks his head and presses wet, open mouthed kisses against Lem's neck.

“Shane. I don't want to do this here.” Lem says firmly, even though his breath hitches in a gasp when Shane sucks at the spot below his ear.

Shane moves back and looks at Lem with an arched eyebrow. “Where then?”

“My house.” Lem tugs his shirt back down, giving Shane a questioning look.

“You want to go all the way to your house just to fuck?” Shane asks, disbelief in his voice.

“You don't have to come, if you don't want to.” Lem says with a shrug.

“You think I'm just gonna let you get me all worked up with no pay off? I don't think so.” Shane glares at Lem.

“Hey, relax.” Lem soothes, pressing a chaste kiss to Shane's lips.

“Well, are we going or not?” Shane asks impatiently.

Lem smiles brightly at him and opens the door, stepping out into the Barn. There's hardly anyone left there. Shane hadn't realised it had gotten so late. He follows Lem out to the car lot.

“You wanna ride with me?” Lem offers.

“No.” Shane says, heading for his truck. He misses the hurt look that crosses Lem's face as he gets in his Jeep.

The drive to Lem's house is uneventful and Shane gets out and follows Lem up to the door as he unlocks it. As soon as they're both in, Shane has Lem backed up against the door, kissing him again. He tries to keep it how Lem wants it, slow and calm. Lem smiles against his mouth and Shane licks his way inside, tasting mint and coke on Lem's tongue.

Lem pulls away long enough to say “Bedroom” and Shane nods. They trip and stumble their way to Lem's bedroom, kicking off their boots as they go and falling over one another. Lem lands on the bed, pulling Shane down on top of him. Shane kisses him again and moves his hands underneath Lem's shirt, smirking when Lem groans into his mouth as he toys with his nipples again.

“You're so responsive.” Shane murmurs.

“Uh huh.” Lem's not paying his words a bit of attention.

Shane can feel how hard he is against his thigh and smirks. He shifts around and pulls Lem up into a sitting position and pulls his shirt off. He pushes Lem back down and grins wickedly at him before catching his nipple between his teeth. Lem whimpers and arches up into Shane.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Lem pants as Shane flicks his tongue against the tight bud, making his body flush with pleasure.

Shane pinches the other one between his fingers and Lem moans, grinding their hips together and drawing a moan from Shane.

Shane trails a line of sucking kisses down Lem's stomach to the zipper of his jeans. Lem's fingers twine in his hair as he kisses the bulge in Lem's jeans before coming back up and claiming his mouth once more. Lem rocks up into him as he straddles him, making him moan and push down against Lem.

“Wanna fuck you so much.” Shane breathes against Lem's neck as he leaves scattered kisses across the skin.

“Lube, top drawer of the nightstand.” Lem gasps out.

Shane pulls away from Lem and leans over, giving Lem the opportunity to rid Shane of his shirt. He unsnaps it and drags it off of Shane's shoulders. He trails his hands down over Shane's sides, feeling the muscles move underneath his hands. Shane shivers under his touch. He finds the lube and drops it on the bed beside Lem's hip and rubs a thumb against one of Lem's nipples just to watch him twitch and moan in pleasure.

Shane's hands drop down to Lem's zipper and he undoes it, slipping his hand in and rubbing the outline of Lem's hard cock through his boxers. Lem groans and arches his hips into Shane's hand, teeth sinking down into his bottom lip.

Shane tugs at Lem's jeans and Lem raises his hips while Shane pulls them off and tosses them onto the floor along with Lem's boxers. He picks up the lube and pours a generous amount into his hand before curling it around Lem's erection and stroking slowly.

Lem fists his hands in his sheets, squirming beneath Shane. He groans. “Please, more.”

“More what?” Shane smirks down at him.

“Everything, oh, fuck.” Lem thrusts up into Shane's hand.

“Good enough.” Shane leans down and kisses Lem.

He stands up from the bed, making Lem whimper and look up at him. He smirks. “Just taking my jeans off.” He slides them down and kicks out of them.

He crawls back onto Lem and kisses him again. Lem yelps into his mouth as he slides their cocks against one another, sending sparks of pleasure down their spines.

Shane breaks the kiss and grabs the lube again, pouring more out onto his hand. He slicks his fingers and pushes two into Lem without warning, making him wince.

“Gentle.” Lem reminds him as he shifts his hips to get a better angle, raising his knees.

 

Shane goes slower, stretching Lem out. The tight heat feels amazing against his fingers and he can't wait to be buried to the hilt inside of Lem.

He adds another finger, careful this time and angles them slightly, searching for that spot inside Lem that will make him see stars. He finds and Lem bucks his hips up, a moan spilling from his lips. He twists underneath Shane, whimpering and panting, fingers clenched in the sheets so hard, his knuckles are white.

Lem takes the lube and squeezes some out into his hand, wrapping it around Shane's cock and slicking him up. Shane moans and thrusts into Lem's fist, pulling his fingers out of him.

“Now.” Lem says hoarsely, letting go of Shane.

Shane props Lem's leg over his shoulder and thrusts hard and deep into Lem. Lem digs his fingers into the bed, a loud yelp coming from his mouth.

“Too hard. Softer.” Lem groans.

Shane grunts and pulls out until just the head of his cock is inside of Lem, then pushes back in, setting a slightly slower rhythm that has Lem twisting and rolling his hips against Shane.

Shane starts stroking Lem's cock. “Tell me you want me to let you come.”

“Oh shit, fuck. Please, please. I need to – ah – come. Please.” Lem pants, pushing up into Shane.

Shane speeds up his thrusts and strokes Lem faster, feeling his orgasm building. “How bad you want it?”

“Fucking bad, please, just let me come.” Lem begs, eyes fixed on Shane.

Shane leans down, pressing Lem's knee against his chest and whispers, “Come for me.”

Lem shudders and comes apart in Shane's hands, coming hard, the wet heat spilling over his hand, clenching tight around Shane and sending him spiraling into his own orgasm. He offers Lem his hand and Lem licks it clean. It's one of the hottest things Shane's ever seen.

He fucks into Lem, drawing out his orgasm before stilling against him. Lem is panting and shuddering around him. He pulls out and lays down beside Lem, catching his breath. Lem rolls over to face him and steals a kiss. Shane rests his hand on the side of Lem's neck, running his thumb over his pulse point, feeling his heartbeat wildly.

As soon as he's caught his breath, Shane gets up from the bed and looks around for his jeans. He finds them on the side of the bed and pulls them on, zipping them up.

Lem pushes himself up on his elbows. “You're leaving?”

Shane glances up at him with an arched eyebrow. “You didn't expect me to stay?”

“I guess not.” Lem says, a faint blush rising in his cheeks.

“This was a one time deal.” Shane gestures between them.

“So what? You're just going to go back to Vic now?” Lem asks, frowning up at Shane.

“I'll do whatever I want. Don't worry about it.” Shane snaps, smoothing his shirt out.

Lem looks hurt. Shane sneers at him. “What do you want? One night of sex doesn't mean we're dating, goddamn.”

“I know.” Lem says softly.

“Whatever.” Shane rolls his eyes and heads in the living room to put his boots back on. A few minutes later, Lem hears the door slam and he rolls over, burying his face in his pillow and silently berating himself for letting Shane get to him.

~*~

Lem does his best to avoid working with Shane on his own all day the next day. He knows Vic is curious, but the other man doesn't ask and Lem isn't offering an explanation and neither is Shane who doesn't seem to care one way or the other.

At the end of the day, after Ronnie has gone home along with most of the people in the Barn, Lem walks back to the Clubhouse, hair still damp from his shower. The door is slightly ajar and he peeks in, curious as to why it's not shut all the way.

Vic has Shane pressed up against the far wall, kissing him hungrily. Lem should have seen this coming. One night with Shane isn't going to change who he is. Lem closes the door quietly and walks out to the car lot, angry with himself and hurt.

He rests his head against his Jeep door, breathing in the cool night air and trying to calm down. Shane isn't anything to get upset over, he tells himself.

Hands land on his shoulders and he flinches, turning around to see who's touching him. Shane curls a hand around the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together.

“You saw, huh?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Lem's voice is strained.

“I'm not sorry.” Shane says.

“I know.” Lem mutters, starting to pull away.

“No, you don't. Vic needs me and I need him.” Shane tightens his grip in Lem.

“And you don't need me. I get it. Let go.” Lem snaps.

“No, you don't get it. I do need you. Just in a different way.” Shane lets go of Lem.

“Whatever. Next time he drops you, I'm not going to be the one to pick up the pieces.” Lem turns away from Shane.

Shane spins him around and shoves him against the Jeep, kissing him roughly. Lem grunts into his mouth and tries to pull away, Shane's teeth too sharp against his lips, but then Shane softens the kiss, makes it gentle and Lem relaxes into it. Shane presses the palms of his hands on either side of Lem against the Jeep, boxing him in.

“Well, isn't this interesting.” Vic's voice makes them jump apart, Shane wiping at his mouth and looking at Vic, once again missing the hurt look Lem gives him. Vic doesn't miss it though.

“Nothing. It's nothing.” Lem surprises Shane with his answer.

“What?” Shane looks over at him.

“You heard me. It's nothing.” Lem says coldly.

“No, Lem, don't do this, okay?” Shane grabs the front of Lem's shirt, holding him in place.

“Lover's spat?” Vic asks, amused.

“Why shouldn't I? You'll always go back to him and I'm not going to play second best, okay? I may be in love with you, but that's not fair on me.” Lem pushes Shane's hand away, not realising what he said.

Shane stumbles back from him. “You're in love with me?”

Vic watches the scene with a hint of amusement, not saying anything.

“I....fuck.” Lem scrubs a hand down his face, glances between Vic and Shane and then gets in his Jeep and takes off.

“What the hell was that?” Vic demands.

“I have no idea.” Shane shakes his head.

“What are you going to do?” Vic asks.

“Nothing. Fucking nothing.” Shane glares in the direction that Lem left in.

Vic shakes his head, but doesn't say anything.

“I'm going home.” Shane sighs and gets in his truck, speeding off.

~*~

The next morning, Aceveda storms into the Clubhouse. “You wanna tell me why Lem put in a transfer request this morning?”

“He did what?” Vic snaps.

“Put in a transfer request. I want to know why.” Aceveda folds his arms across his chest.

“Don't sign off on it. I'll handle this.” Vic waves it off.

“You'd better.” Aceveda warns him before leaving.

“Why would Lem do that? What happened?” Ronnie asks, looking between Shane and Vic.

They both ignore him. “You'd better fix this.” Vic points at Shane.

“Why? If he wants to leave, let him.” Shane shrugs.

“I'm not having this team torn apart because of this. Fix it.” Vic orders him.

Shane glares at him. “How?”

“Figure it out! Just go do it!” Vic snaps.

Shane sighs and gets up, walking out. He heads to Lem's house first, hoping he's there because he really doesn't want to chase after him all day.

He bangs on the front door. “Lem! Open up!”

A few seconds pass and then Lem is opening the door. “What?”

“Why did you put in a request to transfer?” Shane asks, pushing past Lem into his living room.

Lem shuts the door. “Why do you think?”

“Well, pull it. Vic doesn't want you to leave.” Shane says.

“Like I give a shit.” Lem rolls his eyes.

“Look, why do you think I'm here?” Shane spreads his arms out.

“Because Vic told you to jump and you asked 'how high'.” Lem snips at him.

“That's not fair.” Shane protests.

“Accurate though.” Lem retorts.

“Look, just pull the request, alright?” Shane sighs.

“Give me a reason to.” Lem challenges.

“Because I'm asking you to.” Shane says, looking concerned.

“Not good enough.” Lem shakes his head.

“I want you to stay.” Shane says through gritted teeth.

“No, you don't.” Lem says with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shane really doesn't want him to stay.

“Would I be here if I didn't?” Shane asks.

“Yes, because Vic told you to come here.” Lem points out.

“Then would I do this?” Shane steps up to Lem and pulls him into a kiss, catching Lem by surprise.

He keeps it slow and soft, loving almost. Lem doesn't move, doesn't kiss back, but doesn't push him away, so he takes it as a good sign and continues kissing him. Finally, Lem starts to kiss back, and Shane licks his way into Lem's mouth.

When they break apart, Shane presses tiny kisses against Lem's neck and jaw. “Please stay.”

“Okay.” Lem agrees.

“You can't leave the team. Can't leave me.” Shane murmurs against Lem's neck.

“I'll stay.” Lem promises.

Shane nods. He'll do anything to keep Lem from leaving because it's what Vic wants and whatever Vic wants, Shane will hand to him, even if it means leading Lem on. Especially if it means he gets to keep Lem.

Everyone wins, right?


End file.
